


You deserved better

by Saratoga3



Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratoga3/pseuds/Saratoga3
Summary: They weren't expecting a walk in the park to bring back such dark memories
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! sickfics and suffering. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You deserved better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to tell you, guys, that this story is based in a real experience I had a few months ago. I would be Iwa-chan, just so you get the idea.

I was a great, sunny day, and the four of them were on a relaxing stroll around the park, Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the front, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa right behind them. They were having some stupid conversation about what the best filling for onigiri was, argument that had, of course, been started by Oikawa.  
"I'm telling you, Iwa-chan, mayo and tuna is no doubt the best for filling onigiri. Don't you think the same, Mattsun?" Said boy sighted, fed up with this type of shit, but never refusing to be part of it.  
"I don't think this is that important. And I prefer mine filled with umeboshi, sorry" He shrugged. The captain told him something about being supposed to be on his side, but he just ignored it.  
"We should go and grab something to aet. All this talk about food made me hungry" Satrted Hanamaki. "Is there anywhere you want t--" He stopped dead on his tracks, grabbing Mattsun tightly by the arm.  
"Oi, Makki?" He asked, his voice full of concern. The teen in question was standing stiff in his place, staring intensely at something. If you knew him, you would notice the fear in his eyes, and even if you didn't, his ragged, accelerated breath accompanied by an intense trembling would give you enough clues to get to that conclusion.  
"She's here. Mattsun, she's--" He turned abruptly, his geze fixed on his boyfriends as if asking for help. Oikawa, who had been trying to process the whole thing, cursed loudly. He placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, sweetie, it's alright. She can't do anything now. come on, let's go somewhere else." Iwa-chan was looking at them, concerned and confused. _What the hell is going on?_  
"Mattsun, I think she saw me. I need to go and apologice. It's not my fault, but I just-- I can't help it. Please, get me away from here, please" His trembling seemed to be intensifying as the raven pressed the panicked boy firmly against his chest in an attempt to calm him. He kissed his head lightly.  
"You did nothing wrong, babe" Iwaizumi placed a hand on his back.  
"Hey, don't worry, you've got us. Nothing's gonna happen, alright? We're here for you" He signaled Mattsun to start moving, and they slowly walked away, shielding Makki from them outside and any possible triggers.

They settled at an open area which had a couple of food stalls nearby. The group was sitting on the grass, Makki on Mattsun's lap, and the other two right at their side. He was starting to calm down, his breathing almost back to normal, but he was trembling like a leaf in a storm.  
"Feeling better?" Asked Iwaizumi.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I thought I'd gotten over it" The ace placed a hand on the trembling boy's knee.  
"Don't sweat it. I'm not sure what this is about, but I'm certain it isn't your fault" Their lovely moment was interrumpted by Oikawa's growling stomach. They all laughted softly.  
"I guess we never got that food after all. Come on, Shittykawa, it's my treat. Does takoyaki sound alright for everyone?" They nodded in response.  
"Okay then, we'll be back" He and Oikawa got up and went to the stall.  
"Mind filling me in?" His boyfriend sighted in defeat.  
"I knew this was coming. Remeber that girlfriend Makki had a couple of years ago? Well, she used to hit him. It started as just slap here and there, but it soon scalated to the point where Makki was covered in bruises. We talked him into leaving her, but we had to help him, as he was scared out of his mind. She didn't actually get angry when they broke up, probably because she could just find someone else. But Makki still can't go anywhere near her, as you've seen. We didn't tell you at the moment because we were sure you'd beat her up, and we didn't want any more trouble. I'm sorry you had to find out like this, we weren't planning on keeping it hidden, it just never came up." During the speech, Iwaizumi's expression had gone from one of shock, to pure anger, and then a painful undrestanding.  
"You did the right thing. I would have definetively hit her" He said, as they took the freshly mmade takoyaki and went back to their boyfriends. Makki seemed to be completely calmed now, and he was talking with Matsukawa just as usual.  
"Hey. Shittykawa told me everything. I'm glad you have us now, you deserved better. It really wasn't your fault, so don't worry" Makki opened his arms towards Iwaizumi, who gladly huggeg and kissed him.  
"Thanks" He said. Their moment was again interrumpted by Oikawa.  
"Okay, boys, today we're having a sleepover at my house. I've got Netflix and popcorn!" They al happily agred, and spent one of their best nights ever.


End file.
